Ungkapan
by Uchiharuno239
Summary: Di hari kelulusan Sakura ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke, tapi apa yang dilihatnya mematahkan hatinya.


**Ungkapan**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno]**

 **Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, mainstream.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **but**

 **HAPPY READING**

Hari ini adalah upacara kelulusan di Konoha Gakuen High School. Acara wisuda telah berlangsung dengan khidmat, bahkan beberapa siswa ada yang meneteskan air mata. Tak terkecuali dengan siswa merah jambu, bermata _emerald_ , Sakura Haruno. Sakura terharu karena ternyata tiga tahun berlalu dengan cepat.

Sakura merasa, seperti baru kemarin dia menjadi murid baru dan mengikuti MOS bersama teman-temannya. Sekarang dia sudah memakai toga dan mengikuti wisuda kelulusan. Waktu berlalu tanpa disadarinya.

Sakura jadi ingat tingkah konyolnya selama bersekolah di _senior hight._ Dia yang hobi membicarakan orang lain bersama sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. Dia yang kalau bicara kadang bisa mengalahkan suara _speaker_ kantor. Dia yang suka berbuat jahil dengan menempelkan kertas bertuliskan, " _Awas ada orang gila, jangan mendekat_ " di punggung temannya. Dan dia yang diam-diam sering memperhatikan Uchiha Sasuke.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Sakura tidak sadar sahabatnya, Ino, memanggilnya dari tadi.

"Woy, Sakura, ngayal mulu. Kesambet tau rasa kau," tegur Ino seraya memukul pundak Sakura dengan tenaga yang tak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Apaan sih, Ino? Sakit tahu," kata Sakura sambil memegang pundaknya, mastikan tulangnya tidak ada yang retak.

"Salah sendiri, tak menjawab panggilanku. Memikirkan apa?" tanya Ino dengan tampang kesal.

"Tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Hanya teringat kenangan selama kita bersekolah di sini. Waktu ternyata berjalan dengan cepat ya, Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Ino.

"Iya. Tidak terasa tiga tahun telah berlalu. Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah dengan guru dan teman-teman," jawab Ino menyetujui perkataan Sakura.

"Setelah ini kita akan jarang bertemu, Ino," kata Sakura dengan sedih.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Saku? Rumah kita bersebelahan. Kita bertemu setiap hari." Ino kesal dengan pemikiran Sakura yang berlebihan.

"Oh, iya, hahaha," balas Sakura dengan wajah cengengesannya.

"Oy, Saku, jadi kapan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada pangeran ayam itu?" tanya Ino. Dia tahu sahabatnya itu tergila-gila dengan Sasuke.

"Entahlah, Ino, kemarin aku melihat Sasuke pergi ke toko buku dengan seorang gadis. Kalau tak salah dia siswa kelas sebelas, mungkin itu pacar Sasuke-kun." Ya, kemarin saat akan ke toko buku, Sakura tak sengaja melihat Sasuke dan gadis itu.

"Kau tau dari mana? Bisa saja itu saudaranya. Jangan berburuk sangka seperti itu!" Ino tak suka melihat sifat pesimis Sakura muncul.

"Entahlah, Ino. Aku tak tau," kata sakura sambil menghela nafasnya.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah pemuda tampan dengan rambut _dark blue_ dan mata _onyx_ yang menawan. Menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua tim basket sekolahan. Karakternya yang dingin bak kulkas dua pintu justru menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Tak heran Sasuke dinobatkan sebagai pangeran sekolah dengan ratusan penggemar di belakangnya.

Sakura tertarik dengan Sasuke sejak mereka kelas sebelas. Saat itu mereka tak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan, Sasuke menolong Sakura mengambilkan buku yang tak bisa digapai oleh tangan mungilnya. Saat mereka berhadapan, Sakura terpesona dengan ketampanan Sasuke. Tapi, sampai sekarang Sakura belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Saku! Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, setelah ini kau akan sulit bertemu dengan Sasuke. Jangan menyerah sebelum berjuang! Tunjukkan semangat pantang menyerahmu!" kata Ino menyemangati Sakura agar mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau benar, Ino. Hari ini aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku. Kalaupun nanti dia menolak perasaanku, setidaknya kami tidak akan bertemu lagi." Sakura berpikir tak ada salahnya jujur dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Ya! Semangat, Sakura! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Oh, tadi aku melihat Sasuke keluar dari aula bersama Naruto. Sepertinya mereka akan ke taman belakang. Cepat susul mereka!" perintah Ino.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Do'akan aku, Ino!" Sakura pergi dengan semangat yang menggebu.

 **XxXxX**

Sesampainya di taman, Sakura justru melihat Sasuke berdiri bersama gadis yang ditemuinya di toko buku. Mereka terlihat berbincang dengan akrab. Melihat mereka berdua, Sakura patah hati. Sepertinya memang tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk bersama dengan Sasuke.

Sambil berurai air mata, Sakura berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi dari taman. Hatinya tak akan sanggup melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama lagi.

Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dari belakang. Sakura membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_? A-ada a-apa?" tanya Sakura bingung dan gugup. Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke akan menarik tangannya.

"Hn," hanya itu balasan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau kemari dan meninggalkan kekasihmu sendiri?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sakura masih berpikir kalau gadis tadi adalah kekasih Sasuke.

"Hn, sepupu," kata Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

"Haa?" Sakura bingung dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Gadis itu, Hinata, sepupuku, kekasihnya _Dobe_ ," kata Sasuke menjelaskan siapa gadis tadi.

"Apa?" Sakura kaget.

Jadi, selama ini dia salah paham? Gadis itu ternyata sepupu Sasuke dan kekasihnya Naruto.

Sakura merasa lega, ternyata Sasuke belum mempunyai kekasih. Tanpa bisa dicegah, senyum manis muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku?" Sakura bingung, kenapa Sasuke harus repot-repot menjelaskan semua ini padanya?

"Hn, aku tak ingin kau salah paham. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Selama tiga tahun ini," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura kaget. Jadi, selama ini cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Se-sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Hn, aku tahu," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ha? Kalau tau kenapa kau tak mengungkapkan perasaanmu?" Sakura tak paham dengan pemikiran Sasuke. Jika Sasuke tau mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama, kenapa tak mengungkapkannya lebih awal?

"Hn, aku hanya ingin kita bisa lebih fokus untuk mengejar pendidikan. Aku tak ingin karena terlalu fokus dengan hubungan asmara, membuat kita lupa betapa pentingnya pendidikan bagi masa depan. Aku tak ingin nilaimu terganggu bila kita menjalin hubungan," kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

Itu adalah kali pertama Sakura mendengar Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar. Sakura tak menyangka ternyata Sasuke bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

"Tapi, sekarang kita sudah lulus. Jadi, tak masalah kalau aku jujur dengan perasaanku. Sakura, mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku," putus Sasuke dengan sesuka hati.

"Eeehh? ... Baiklah, sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih," jawab Sakura dengan senyum malu-malu menghiasi wajahnya.

Tangan Sasuke mulai berpindah ke pipi Sakura, menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di sana. Wajah mereka berhadapan, ada senyum di bibir masing-masing. Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura yang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, menutup matanya. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu.

"Geser dong! Lenganmu menghalangi pandanganku, Naruto, aku tidak bisa melihat mereka," tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik semak-semak.

"Aku juga tidak bisa melihat mereka, Kiba bodoh. Tempat ini terlalu sempit," sepertinya itu suara Naruto.

"Diamlah, kalian berdua! Mereka bisa menyadari keberadaan kita," itu suara Ino.

"Emm ... I-ino-san, se-sepertinya me-mereka su-sudah me-menyadari ke-keberadaan ki-kita," dan itu adalah suara Hinata. Sejak kapan mereka ada di sana?

"EEEEHHH?"

Ternyata benar, Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang memandang ke semak-semak tempat dimana mereka bersembunyi. Perempatan siku terlihat di jidat mereka berdua. Naruto, Kiba, Ino, dan Hinata pun keluar dari semak-semak dengan tampang cengengesan.

"Hai, Saku, Sasuke, hahaha. Silahkan dilanjutkan lagi, anggap kami tak ada, kami akan segera pergi dari sini, hahaha," kata Ino dengan tawa garingnya. Mereka berniat melarikan diri.

"Ino! Naruto! Kiba! Hinata! Awas kalian!" kata Sakura dengan suara geraman dan wajah memerah.

Aksi kejar-kejaran pun tak bisa terelakkan lagi. Sasuke hanya melihat kekasih dan teman-temannya berlarian.

"Huh, sial!" geram Sasuke. Jangan salahkan author, Sasuke! Salahkan teman-temanmu yang _absurd_ itu!

 **TAMAT**

Terima kasih pada **Amore. ai, Shinaciku, Stevy.J.E, SalSav, ChipsAho, TommoAoki, Qbedallday, Bang Kise Ganteng** , dan **Shafdha no Hime** yang telah me-review di fic pertamaku.

 **TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
